Shrunken Moments
by Sushi-Chan15
Summary: Haibara dacht dat ze een rustige dag ging krijgen, zonder Conan, de kinderen en Agasa . Maar plots staat er een kind voor de deur, die eigenlijk Hattori Heiji is, die zijn pad heeft gekruist met de BO . Die de pil APTX 4869 meer beginnen te gebruiken, als Conan niet snel iets doet . Dan verrandert iedereen in een kind of erger .
1. When The Morning Came

**Ik zag dat er veel verhalen waren over dat Ran, Heiji, Agent Sato of Takagi in kinderen waren verrandert samen met Shinichi . Of juist dat Conan niet bestond, ik wil zelf één maken . En heb besloten toch een deel van hun in chibi's te verranderen :) **

**We beginnen met Hattori Heiji, ik ben niet zo goed als ze in manga of anime doen . Dus ze zullen wat OOC zijn :( , ik denk niet dat er echt moord scene's zullen komen . Sinds ik me zet op hun chibi vormen, en hoe ze de BO zullen verslaan als een Chibi ! _Ciao ~ _**

* * *

><p>Haibara kon voor één keer genieten, de kinderen waren weg samen met Agasa en Kudo-kun . Ze kon eens eindelijk genieten van wat stilte .<p>

Ze duwde de magazine op tafel,en ging naar de kelder waar haar spullen lagen . Ze besloot verder te werken aan de antidote, voordat Kudo zaagt aan haar kop . Ze heeft er geen zin in .

Ze rommelde paar dingen op tafel, en voor dat ze kon beginnen ging de deurbel .

Ze keek op, _wie kan dat zijn ? Normaal verwacht ik geen bezoek ..._ De deurbel ging weer, en dit keer leek het ongeduldig .

" Ja ja ik kom ! " Riep Haibara als ze naar boven ging, ze begonnen ook te kloppen op de deur . Eer dat ze boven was, en ze deed de deur wild open ." Wat is de ... "

Haibara was stil, er stond een ander kind voor de deur . Die opgelucht leek te zijn, dat er iemand thuis is .

" Werd tijd ! Is Kudo hier ? " De jongen liep binnen zonder pardon, hij deed zijn schoenen uit en rende verder binnen ." Oi ! " Haibara rende achter hem aan, en pakte hem bij de arm .

" Wie zijt jij ? Heb je geen manieren geleerd of wat ."

" Eh waar heb je het over ? "

" En trouwens hoe ken je Kudo ? " Ze bekeek hem beter ." Je kom me ook bekend voor .. "

" Duh ik ben het Hattori Heiji ! "

Haibara was stil, en ze bleef stil tot dat haar ogen wijd open gingen . En dan keek ze even weg van hem, en keek terug als ze besefte wat hij zeide ." Pardon . "

" Ik ben Hattori Heiji, ik ben gekrompen door die drug ."

" Hoe ... "

Heiji zuchte als hij zijn armen kruisde ." Ik was blijkbaar in hun weg ."

" In hun weg ? " Ze gingen op de zetel zitten, Haibara moest bekomen ." Gaat het ? "

" Ja ... Ik ben hier gevoelig over ... Praat verder ."

" Okay .. Ik was een vermiste man op het spoor, en ik vond hem .

( **0000000** )

Heiji volgde de man als hij zijn scoter ver van de scene hield, hij volgde de man voorzichtig als hij overal rond keek . Hopen dat niemand hem ziet, Heiji vermoede dat hij iets gaat onderhandelen . Als hij de koffer in de gaten had .

" Eh je zijt al hier ! "

" Natuurlijk je zijt laat ." Zeide een zwader man als hij naar hem keek, Heiji kan niet zeggen hoe zijn gezicht er uit zag . Hij droeg een hoed en een zonnebril, hij leunde tegen één van de havens grote containers .

" Heb je het bij ? "

" Geef eerst wat ik wil ! " Brulde de man ." Kom kom we zijn over zakens bezig, het geld wil ik nu zien . "

De man haalde een pistool uit ." He denk je dat ik stom ben, de film rol nu ."

De man deed geen stap opzij, voor dat Heiji hun kon stoppen . Schoot iemand op de man, als hij op de grond viel . Hij schreeuwde in pijn, als hij zijn arm vast hield . Zijn pistool viel op grond, en de man pakte het en deed het open ." Er zit geen in, je zijt een bluffer . "

" En een stommerik ..." Zeide iemand op het dak, de man pakte de koffer en glimlachte als hij het geld zag . Hij deed het terug dicht, en draaide zich om ." Wacht mijn film rol ! "

" Oh je bedoeld deze ? " Hij liet een film rol zien ." Ja die geef het . " Heiji's ogen gingen wijd open, als de man een pistool uit haalde . En naar de man glimlachte ." Zoete dromen stommerik ."

De man viel neer, en bloed sprong er uit .

Heiji woude rennen, maar werd neergeslagen ." We hebben een rat ."

" Aniki ." De man rende hun richting als Heiji bewusteloos op de grond lag, zijn ogen waren half open . " Wie is dit ? "

" Geen idee maar hij heeft alles gezien ."

" Moet ik hem neerknallen ? " Vroeg een vrouwenstem _de gene die op die man had geschoten ... Shit een sniper ._

" Nee ... Ik heb beter idee . "

Hij haalde een doosje uit, en een pil kwam te voorschijn . " Aniki, dat is die drug ."

" Shit ga je die gebruiken of wat ? "

" We moeten deze testen, Sherry is weg maar haar pillen hebben we gelukkig nog . " De man met de zonnebril knielde en opende Heiji's mond, en de ander duwde het er in .

" Kom we gaan ."

Heiji voelde zich branden, als die groep weg rende . Hij lijk onder vuur, en hij probeerde adam te happen .

Alles werd zwart als hij politie sirene's van ver hoorde .

( **0000000** )

" Ik had het door dat ze niet zoude geloven, dat ik Hattori Heiji was sinds ik gekrompen ben . Dus ben ik meteen hier gekomen . "

" Hoe zijt je heb je de politie ontweken ? "

" Ik ben gaan lopen ." Was zijn enige antwoord, Haibara zuchte ." Dit is niet goed ."

" Ik wil me verontschuldigen maar ik doe het niet ."

" Je zou toch moeten, je moet leren niet alleen zulke dingen te doen ."

" En neergeschoten worden ."

" Stop Detective games te spelen, denk aan de mensen die je achter laat ."

" Kom wees niet zo, en zeg me waar Kudo is ! "

" Hij is weg met Agasa en de kinderen, binnen 4 dagen is hij terug . "

" Eh ! "

De dag verliep zo snel, Haibara belde Kudo de avond ." Ja ... Wel ik kan hem nu niet geven, ik ben paar testen op hem doen . "

Heiji keek van de zetel als Haibara bellen was ." Wel hij ziet er niet ziekelijk uit, maar toch ... Wel het kan zijn dan de drug bij hem anders werkt ."

" Mag ik met hem praten ? " Vroeg Heiji beleefd, hij merkte dat je anders geen weg met Haibara kan maken ." Nee nu niet, je moet wachten zoals Kudo-kun ."

" Ik wil met hem praten ! " Riep Heiji kwaad en stond op maar viel met zijn knie tegen de tafel ." Ah ! "

" Idioot wel ik hang op, heb geduld Kudo-kun . "

Ze hangde op en liep naar Heiji ." Wat is er ? "

" Het doet pijn ."

" Pijn ? " Ze keek naar zijn knie, er verscheen een blauw plek snel . " Kom onze testen starten nu, ik moet zeker van zijn er niks mis met u ."

" Kunnen we niet morgen ? " Jammerde Heiji Haibara bekeek hem raar ." Kinderachtig gedrag had je die daarvoor ook ." Heiji bekeek haar kwaad ." Ik heb een temper ! Maar ik ben niet kinderachtig ! "

" Hattori-kun ." Haibara glimlachte Heiji keek haar nog steeds lastig ." Wat ..." Hij werd bleek ." Okay ."

De twee gingen de kelder in .

( **00000000 **)

" Wat ." Agasa bekeek Conan geschokt als hij het hem vertelde ." Hattori is nu bij Haibara, ze laat ons niet met elkaar praten . Ik heb zijn gsm probeert kan hem niet bereiken . "

" Wat nu ? "

" Wel .. Ik weet het niet, ik weet wel als Hattori niet terug verrandert . Zou hij hetzelfde doen als ik ."

" Ik maak meteen de papieren klaar, als we terug zijn ."

" Over wat praten jullie ? " Vroeg Ayumi ." Welke papieren ? " Genta en Mitsuhiko stonden achter haar ." Wel huh ... "

" Het is niks hebben jullie gevonden wat ik jullie vroeg ? "

" Ja maar de winkel is dicht, een oud vrouwtje zeide dat er verder één was . Maar dat we beter met een volwassen moeten gaan ."

" Okay dan gaan we samen ." Agasa liep met de kinderen mee, met Conan van achter op .

Conan was bezorgd en kwaad, dat de BO één van zijn vrienden hebben proberen te doden . " Ik neem mijn wraak ..."

" Wat zeide je Conan-kun ? "

" Niks niks ! " Riep Conan als hij achter de anderen aan rende .

( **0000000** )

Het is al 3 dagen, morgen komt Conan en de rest terug . En Heiji had nog geen contact gemaakt met zijn ouders of Kazuha . " Maak je zorgen ? Niet doen het is niet jou schuld ."

" Ik weet maar toch .. " Hij wilt tenminste Kazuha laten weten, dat alles goed gaat ." Als je iemand het verteld, dan komen ze in gevaar zoals iedereen rond hun en ze vinden dan uit eindelijk jou ."

" En dan komen jij en Kudo in grote problemen ."

" Blij dat je het weet ."

" Hehehe . " Heiji was nog nerveus merkte Haibara, dus ze verranderde hun gesprek ." Heb je een naam gekozen ? "

" Een naam ? "

" Ja een naam als de anderen u zien, zullen vragen naar je gegooid worden . Plus als je ... Als je zo blijft dan moet je naar school, anders zullen er meer vragen uit komen ."

" Eeeeh ..."

" Geen ' Eeeh ' op mij, doe gewoon wat ik zeg ! "

" Wel ... " Heiji dachte na, misschien iets wat beetje op zijn naam klinkt ." Misschien Kenji als voornaam ? "

" Dat kan ja wat voor familie naam ? "

Heiji kruisde zijn armen, en trok een gezicht die Genta meestal doet als hij nadacht ." Ota ? "

" ... " Haibara's gezicht zeide genoeg, maar Heiji toonde een koppigheid op ." Wel ik vind Ota goed, laat mij ! "

" Ja ja Ota-kun ."

Ze schreef het op ." Waarom doe je dat ."

" Wel als je misschien straks bedankt, dan weten we je eerste keuze's . " Ze liep terug naar de kelder ." En als het niet verrander, wel dan dat je tenminste je naam onthou ."

" Ja ja ..." _Ze is erger dan Kazuha ... _

( **00000000 **)

Kazuha niesde als ze bij Ran en haar vader zat ." Zijt je ziek Kazuha-chan ? "

" Wat ? Nee nee ik dacht, dat iemand over mij praten was ."

" Ah misschien Hattori-kun ! "

" Waarom zou die idioot over mij praten, en het ergst is ik weet niet waar hij is ! "

" Het klinkt vreselijk ik hoop dat er niks gebeurd is ."

" Ik hoop het ook ..."

" Misschien is op een case, Shinichi is op één . "

" Maar hij belt tenminste ! "

" Het duurde ook een week eer dat hij belde .." Zeide Ran als ze zuchte ." Maak je geen zorgen beide komen misschien binnen gestormt, en dan slaan we ze in elkaar ." Kazuha knikte ja met een glimlach ." Zeker weten ! Oh wat is met u vader ? "

" Hij was met Agasa en de kinderen mee, maar is al op dag 1 terug gekomen ."

" Hoe komt ? "

" Hij werd ziek, en had veel buikpijn . Vandaag lijk het goed te gaan, het is bijna 4 dagen zo ."

" Beterschap Mouri-san ! " Riep Kazuha als Kogoro kreunde van de last, als hij hoeste en draaide zich om in zijn bed .

" Wel morgen komt Conan-kun terug, dan vragen we aan hem als hij Hattori-kun kan bereiken . Laten we klaar maken om te slapen ." Ze keek naar de klok, het was 11 s'avonds ." Het is laat en ze staan hier morgen vroeg ." Kazuha knikte ja en volgde Ran om hun klaar te maken om te slapen ." Dank je Ran ."

" Is niks alles voor een vriendin ."

( **0000000** )

Heiji lag op de zetel in de kelder, hij kon niet slapen als hij zuchte . Hij stond op misschien kan hij even iets drinken, om in slaap te raken . Als hij boven was, probeerde hij een glas te pakken . Maar hij was te klein .

Hij keek naar de stoel, dit is zo genant ...

Voor dat Heiji het wist, had hij zijn glas water . Als hij de stoel gebruikte om op te kast te klimmen .

" Zijt je nog wakker ? "

" Eh .. Sorry had ik jou wakker gemaakt ."

" Ik zou ja zeggen, want in de films zeggen ze te veel neen ."

Heiji lachte stil, _hoe kan Kudo met haar bitterheid omgaan . _

" Komen ze eerst naar hier ? "

" Nee Conan gaat eerst naar huis, zodat Ran hem even heeft gezien . Anders word ze onrustig . "

" He ? "

" Wel ik zou het moederlijke instinct noemen ... Ben niet zeker, misschien is ze bang ." Haibara keek naar de grond ." Ze is al Kudo Shinichi kwijt ."

" Zeg dat niet ! " Riep Heiji als hij van de kast sprong, en voor haar ging staan ." Je vind een antidote, Kudo vind een manier om die schurken achter de cel te krijgen ! En iedereen zal een happy end krijgen ! "

Haibara keek naar hem ." Je ... Je zijt er zo zeker van ."

" Als jullie dat niet doen, dan heb ik geen keuze ." Hij liep terug naar de kelder ." Goedenacht ."

Voor dat hij de deur dicht deed, hoorde hij gefluister die zeide ." Goedenacht .. "

Als hij terug op de zetel lag, draaide hij even en voor hij het wist viel hij in slaap .


	2. Ito Kenji

**Heiji noemt nu onder de naam Ito Kenji, sinds niemand mag weten dat hij eigenlijk Hattori Heiji is . Ik kan soms Heiji of Kenji hebben geschreven, maar dat je weet dat het dezelfde persoon is okay ! Natuurlijk gaat Heiji beetje OOC gedragen, sinds hij in een kind is verranderd . **

* * *

><p>De ochtend lijk snel te komen tegen de hoesting voor Heiji als hij wakker werd, hij gaapte en stond op als hij zich gezicht wassen . Hij hoorde veel gelach boven, en werd in één keer nerveus . Hij snapte het niet, waarom hij zo voelde .<p>

" Wacht hier ik ga even iets halen, ik ben zo terug ."

" Okay ! " Riepen 3 kinderen in een koor .

Haibara kwam onder en zag iets onder de dekens ." Of ten wel slaap je nog, of je zijt verstoppen .. "

" Laat me ." Zeide Heiji met een rood gezicht ." Waarom ben je in één keer nerveus ."

Heiji keek naar haar, en haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik weet het niet ."

" Wel Kudo-kun is zo meteen hier, kleed je om als je hoort dat hij er is . Vertel ik de anderen dat je komt voorstellen ."

" Ze weten dat ik hier ben ? "

" Neen maar dat maak niet uit, bedenk iets zo dat je kan verstellen . Kinderlijk, vrolijk misschien, begrepen ? "

" Ja ..." Haibara pakte iets Heiji zag niet wat, en ze ging terug ." En kom onder die dekens uit, voor dat ik koud water over je dump ."

Als ze weg was, rilde Heiji als hij met grote ogen naar de deur keek . _Ze is zeker erger dan Kazuha ! _

( **0000000** )

Kazuha niesde weer ." Eh zeker dat je goed voeld Kazuha, je ziet er bleek uit ."

" Wat nee nee alles gaat goed, ik ben ... Gewoon bezorgd over Heiji ."

Conan keek op als hij Heiji's naam hoorde ." Wel we hebben hem probeert te bellen met Conan's gsm, het had ook niet veel geluk . "

" Ik vraag me af ... "

" Kom op Kazuha ! " Ran ging naar Kazuha om haar op te vrolijken ." Alles komt goed ."

" Misschien staat zijn gsm uit, zodat hij de case zo snel mogelijk kan oplossen ."

" Misschien ja ..." Kazuha keek nog steeds niet zeker, Ran zuchte Kogoro besloot de tv aan te doen . " Oh die Osaka brat is op tv . "

De 3 keken naar de Tv ." Hattori Heiji, 17 jarige van Osaka is al sinds vorige week vermist ... " Als de tv verder praat, belde iemand Kazuha die het oppakte zonder te kijken wie het was . _Heiji ! _ " Heiji ! "

" Nee Kazuha ik ben het ."

" Oh Obasan ... "

" Heb je het nieuws gezien ? "

" Ja Mouri-san heeft hem juist opgezet ."

" Ik had nooit gedroomd mijn eigen kind daar te zien, vermist ... Hij is gewoon vermist ! " Kazuha keek met een triestig gezicht, als ze de vrouw hoorde huilen . " Maak je geen zorgen obasan alles goed ."

" Ik hoop het, zijn vader is een zoek actie begonnen . Hij heeft al 2 dagen geen oog dicht gedaan . "

" Ja ik kan ... Snap wat je bedoeld ik heb ook slecht geslapen ."

" Hou je sterk Kazuha, we proberen allemaal ons sterk te houde ."

" Okay verzorg je goed obasan ."

Alle 2 hangde op ." Hattori's moeder ? "

" Ja ze is echt bezorgd ."

Conan beet zijn tong, hij gaat zwijgen, hij zegt niks . _Allemaal voor hun veiligheid, denk er aan ze mogen niks weten . _

Hij stond en ging naar de deur ." Waar ga je naar toe Conan-kun, je zijt pas thuis ."

" Ik ga even naar Agasa, ben zo terug ! "

Voor dat Ran iets kon zeggen, was Conan al weg . Kazuha keek naar Ran, met een vragend gezicht ." Doet hij dit altijd als hij pas thuis komt, ik dacht zeker dat hij aan u ging plakken voor een tijdje ."

" Wel ja meestal maar ... Wat bedoel je met vastplakken ? "

" Wel als je in gezelschap zijt van een knappe jongen, lijk hij altijd jaloers te zijn . Alsof een kind zijn moeder moet afgeven, aan een vreemde man . Of een vriendje die zijn meisje beschermt ." Ran bloosde als Kazuha grijnsde ." Conan is niet lijk dat, hij vind me niet dat manier leuk ! "

" Zeker ? Dan doet hij het voor die Kudo jongen nee ? "

" Shinichi ..." Ran dachte aan Shinichi, ze probeerde het voor haar te zien . Een Shinichi die zegt met een Kaitou Kid grijns ' _Als je die jongens van Ran af houd, krijg je deze novel van Sherlock Holmes . ' _Als hij een boek voor Conan's neus hield, Conan's ogen zullen sparkelen van opgewonde te zijn ' _Okay Shinichi-niisan ! ' _

Dan keek Ran terug naar Kazuha, en glimlachte met zekerheid ." Echt niet ! "

" Okay dan niet . "

( **0000000** )

Haibara was blij dat Conan aan was gekomen, ze was het beu om te wachten . Ze liep naar de kelder deur ." Waar ga je naar toe Haibara-san ? " Vroeg Mitsuhiko als hij naar Haibara keek ." Ik ga jullie iemand voorstellen ."

De kinderen keken verbaasd, Agasa ging bij hun staan als Conan met gekruisde armen naar Haibara keek .

Haibara deed de deur open . " Kom je voorstellen of hoe zit het nog voor vandaag ? "

De kinderen keken toe, als ze plots voetstappen hoorde . Het waren lichte voetstappen, maar niet die een vrouw maar een kind ...

" Ah een jongen ." Ayumi was de eerste die Heiji zag, de ander 2 keken stil naar hem . Beide waren niet echt zeker wat te zeggen .

" Kom op ..." _Man op ! _Dacht ze als Heiji nerveus naar de kinderen keek, hij nam zijn shirt vast maar niet te strak . Maar hij keek met grote ogen terug naar hun ." G-goededag ... " Hij was terug stil, als hij zich dan omdraaide en weg wou gaan ." En dag ! "

" Hier jij ! "

Haibara pakte hem vast, en draaide hem terug om ." Is het moeilijk voor u ? " Vroeg ze ." S-sorry .. Ik ben het niet zo gewend ."

Conan keek verbaasd op dat, Heiji's gedrag was heel anders dan hij had verwacht . Agasa merkte ook dat de luide tiener, meer een stil kind is .

Heiji glimlachte naar de 3 ." Ito Kenji ... "

" Ito ... Wat een rare naam ." Zeide Genta eerlijk ." Vind ik ook, het is een naam die je niet vaak hoor ." Haibara gaf Heiji de gezicht van ' _ik zei het toch ' _, Heiji keek vervelend terug naar haar ." Fijn je te ontmoeten Ito-kun, mag ik u Kenji-kun noemen ? " Vroeg Ayumi als ze dan kwaad keek naar Genta en Mitsuhiko ." En plaag hem niet, dadelijk wilt hij niet met ons spelen ! "

" Ah sorry ..."

" Sorry we zeggen het niet meer ."

Conan liep naar Heiji en gaf hem een hand ." Fijn je te _ontmoeten_ Ito-kun ."

" Zie je leer iets van Conan-kun ! " De 2 jongens keken jaloers, als Conan met half hartig er om lachte .

" Ook leuk je te _ontmoeten_ ... "

" Mijn naam is Edogawa Conan, noem me maar Conan . "

" Ah okay noem me maar Kenji ." Hij keek naar Ayumi ." Jij mag me ook Kenji noemen ."

Ayumi glimlachte daarop ." Ik ben Yoshida Ayumi, maar zeg maar Ayumi . "

" Mijn naam is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko . " Zeide Mitsuhiko op een beleefde toon .

" En ik ben Kojima Genta, kom een keer naar de winkel van mijn vader ! Hij verkoop de beste alchohol ! "

" Genta-kun ! " Riepen Mitsuhiko en Ayumi . " Of misschien niet ... "

Kenji lachte daarop ." Wel mij ken je al, dus ik hoef me niet voor te stellen ." Zeide Haibara ." Eh jullie kennen elkaar ? "

" ... Niet persoonlijk toch Ito-kun ."

" Eh ja niet persoonlijk ."

" Ken jij hem proffesor ? "

" Wel ook niet echt, maar zijn ..."

" Zijn ouders zijn overlaats overleden, dus hij komt hier voor een tijdje ."

" Eh ! Hoe erg ! " Conan keek naar Haibara, en fluisterde dan in haar oor ." Is dat niet vergezocht ? "

" Dan word er niks gevraagd er over, dan kunnen we hem beter verstoppen ."

" Dat wel ..."

Ayumi pakte de handen van Kenji ." Geen zorgen Kenji-kun, we zullen u beste vrienden zijn ! "

" Maar .."

" En natuurlijk niet alleen van .. Je ouders .. " Zeide Mitsuhiko als hij het niet pijnelijk wilt laten klinken ." Maar ook dat het fijn is om vrienden te hebben ! " Riep Genta uit .

Conan zuchte _ik ben blij als ze weg zijn, ik moet met Heiji heel nodig spreken . En met Haibara over bepaalde dingen, en zeker ... Gaat Heiji's persoonlijkheid anders worden ... _

Heiji of ten wel nu Kenji genoemd, heeft de hele tijd gezeten verhalen gehoord van de Detective Boys . Hij was blij dat de kinderen naar huis moesten, als alleen hij, Conan, Haibara en Agasa overbleven .

Keek hij naar Conan, die naast hem ging zitten ." Hoe hou je het uit met hun ? "

" Je wend er aan ."

" Ik hoop eigenlijk niet dat, dat gaat gebeuren .. Ik wil zo snel mogelijk mijn lichaam terug ."

" Sorry dat ik u hoop moet doorprikken Ito-kun ." Kenji keek lastig daar op ." Maar als je binnen 3 dagen, niet terug zijt hoe je eerst waard . Dan vrees ik dat je, met mij en Conan in één boot kunt zitten . "

" Tof ... Oh man ! "

Kenji zakte op de zetel, als hij niet tevreden lijkt . " Wel je kunt je ouders bellen, en mijn voice speaker gebruiken . "

" Ik ben al op het nieuws Kudo, hoe ga ik dit uitleggen ? ! "

" ... " Conan leek te denken ." Wist iemand waar je naar toe ging ? "

" Ik geloof Kazuha ... Heel misschien ik ben niet zeker, ik herriner me niet veel van die dag ."

" Fijn ook nog geheugenverlies ." Haibara keek naar Agasa ." Noteer dat ."

Agasa deed wat ze zeide, Heiji deed de moeite niet om vervelend te kijken ." Ah man ! Dit is niks, als ik oud ben zweer ik mijn kinder tijd echt niet te missen ! " Riep hij lastig . " Zeg dat niet, ik wou dat ik nog kind was . Alle dingen die je kon doen, fijne herrineringen, sommige dingen die als volwassen niet kon doen ."

" Hij heeft gelijk Heiji, ik moest er ook aan wennen ."

" Ja en hoe kan ik dingen pakken op mijn eigen ! Volwassen luisteren nauwelijks naar kinderen, en dan is het ... ' _Het is te gevaarlijk ! ' _"

" Kazuha zeg het ook nog, toen je nog een tiener waard ."

" Dat is anders ! "

" Eh ! Hoe kan dat anders zijn, dat is gewoon hetzelfde ! "

" Het is anders ! " Heiji maakte zich kwaad, en ging op zijn rug liggen . Als hij wild met zijn benen en armen sloeg ." H-Hattori stop ! " Conan ging ver van hem nu zitten .

" Kinderlijk gedrag ... " Ze keek naar Agasa ." Stop hem, kalmeer hem .. Als een kind .. " Fluisterde ze de laatste woorden, Agasa keek onzeker maar stond op ." H-Heiji-kun rustig nou maar, alles komt goed . Stop dat je doet Conan nog pijn, dat wil je toch niet . "

" Nee ..." Zeide Heiji zachtjes als hij ging zitten, en zijn knieen tegen hem aandrukte . Conan en Haibara keken met grote ogen naar hem ."

" Conan-kun wil je alleen maar helpen, hij begrijpt dat je het niet leuk vind . Conan vind dit ook niet leuk, dus niet kwaad op hem zijn okay ? "

" Ja ... "

" Edogawa-kun ." Conan keek naar Haibara die serieus kijkt ." Dat je het weet, ik ga Hattori testen op bepaalde dingen . De pil heeft meer effect achter gelaten, dan ik vreesde ik moet zien als dit voor even is of hij er mee moet door staan ."

" Haibara ik .. Ik wil iets weten, hij verteld ons dat hij geheugen verlies heeft gehad .. "

" Wel niet echt geheugen verlies, maar ik vrees als we nu iets niet doen ... " Ze was stil maar zeide het toch, als ze streng naar Conan keek ." Dan verlieze we Hattori, en hij verrandert in een echte kind . "

Agasa en Conan's ogen gingen wijd open, als Heiji het niet hoorde . Hij leek in een trans te zitten, als hij dieper en dieper in gedachte ging .

_Wat is dit ? _

_Waarom voel ik me zo zwaar ? _

_Waarom springen er beelden voor mijn gezicht ?_

_Waarom ben ik hier ? _

_Wie zijn die mensen ? _

_Ze zeggen iets, maar ik kan ze niet horen .._

_Waarom ? _

_Waarom ?_

_Waarom ? _

_Maar wacht eens .._

_Wie ben ik eigenlijk ? _


End file.
